


mission abort

by 46degreesnew



Series: Jovember 2018 [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Nutella, smol joven, tol julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46degreesnew/pseuds/46degreesnew
Summary: 'di abot ni joven yung nutella





	mission abort

A sleep-deprived Joven glanced at the grocery list on his phone and yawned, pushing the shopping cart down the spreads and jams aisle. _Ano ba naman ‘tong pinapabili ni Rusca? Nutella? Margarine? Peanut butter? Jusko, ilang palaman ba kailangan niya?_ He stopped in front of the area where the spreads of his roommate’s request were stored. He quickly spotted the margarine and the peanut butter, which he quickly grabbed a jar each of and put them in the shopping cart. _Nasa’n na ba yang buwiset na Nutella na ‘yan?_ He hummed to himself, keeping his phone in the pocket of his hoodie as he scanned the shelves for the last spread of request.

 _Kung tinamaan ka naman ng magaling, oh._ Joven did find the last spread. It was on the top shelf, which was completely out of reach. Did Rusca ask him to go grocery shopping on purpose? He sighed and stood on the tips of his toes in hopes of somehow reaching the Nutella jar. No hope. He couldn’t reach it. _Ano ba ‘yan, nakakahiya naman kung magpapatulong pa ko sa staff._ He grunted as he stood on his tiptoes again. He almost fell over when a hand reached over him to take a jar of Nutella. _Aba, mayabang!_ He whirled around to come face to face, well, face to chest with a tall man that looked around his age. Said tall man was _very_ attractive. He had hair long enough to be tied up into a small man bun, stubble on his jaw making him look way better than he already was. _Mission abort, holy shit._ He handed the Nutella jar to Joven with a smug smirk on his lips.

“’Di mo abot, ‘no?” he asked, chuckling.

Joven’s cheeks heated up as he took a step away from him. The latter was wearing a plain white _sando_ and boxer shorts, completing the look with his faux Nike sliders. Joven didn’t mean to but he gave the latter a weird look because of his getup.

“’Wag mo nga ko tignan nang ganyan, taga-diyan lang naman ako sa tapat, e,” he said, scoffing as he grabbed a jar of peanut butter to put in his shopping basket.

Joven turned around to leave; asking himself why he hasn’t left the moment the boy gave him the Nutella. He felt embarrassed for checking out the boy in the thin _sando. Hoy, Joven, hindi pa tag-landi, anong ginagawa mo?_ The latter looked up and his brows knit together in confusion.

“Hoy! Wala man lang ‘thank you’?” Joven looked back, cheeks tinged pink once again.

“Thank you po,” He softly said; the latter looked surprised.

Joven was used to people getting surprised by his voice. _Kasi naman napakahinhin ng boses ko para sa lalaking mukhang kayang mangknock out ng tatlo._

“Ako nga pala si Julian del Pilar,” the boy said with a smile.

“Joven Hernando,” he replied with a small smile. _Kinginang pisngi ‘yan, kailan ba kayo hindi magb-blush?_

“Nice to mee—“KUYA, TARA NA!” Julian turned to where the voice came from and looked back at Joven with an apologetic smile.

“I’ll see you around,” he said with a small smile before walking to the other aisle. “ETO NA! PARANG GAGO NAMAN, ANG INGAY INGAY.”

Joven giggled to himself as he pushed the shopping cart to the cashier. He whipped out his phone to text his roommate.

_just met the cutest boy ever oh my god hfdjkdhf_

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! eto talaga dapat yung entry ko for day 1 pero the more, the merrier diba? HAHAHA i posted the ama namin one bc i liked the idea better pero i'm also posting this one bc sayang naman effort HAHAHA pero ayon i hope u like it !! my shwitter is 46degreesnew aNd the shumblr is demo-al1
> 
> CHRISTMAS SEASON NA MGA ENSAYMADA !!
> 
> stay hydrated uwu


End file.
